My dear, Koneko-chan
by MakaRishona
Summary: Set 3 years after the final battle. Ichigo is sad all the time, she never talked, and has very little energy. What's going to happen when Kisshu and Ichigo kiss? And what is her boyfriend Ryou gonna do when he sees it? THIS IS A NEW SUMMARY, THE OLD ONE WAS TO LONG SO I CHANGED IT.
1. The Kiss

Ichigo was walking home after school not really paying any attion to where she was going. She then decided she would go to the Sakura tree that Ayoama had shown to her 3 years ago. She remembered the day he showed it to her, she remembered many things that she wanted to return to. Her mindclouded with the memories of everything that happened in the past 3 years of her life. The battle ended, and with it, left the three aliens that her and the other mews had come to know. That first year after the battle wasn't what killed her, though. Shortly after her 14th birthday, her mom,dad, and 2 best friends died in a train crash, they died. Her beloved Ayoama was mirdered just 3 months after the deaths of her parents and best friends. Zakuro and Mint both moved on to better things. Zakuro was re-offered the job in America, and took it. Mint was taken away from her home by her parents, saying that they were moving to England, but nobody knows what really happened to her. Ichigo got to keep the house, thanks to her parents will, but she had no family, so she was alone most of the time. Many other things had happened to her, but it would just be easier to say, her life turned into hell. The year following her 15th birthday was much better, but she couldn't enjoy anything. She believed that it would be ripped away from her, just like everything else she cared about. The birds of saddness built their nest in her hair, but she couldn't even notice. Kisshu came back, and they became best friends. She talked to him, and only him, but even that wasn't much. A couple of words here and there. Nothing more than that, though. You became her boyfriend, somehow, and he and Kisshu learned to deal with each other. The last thing Ichigo needed was fighting. So, the year wasn't really that much better, but there was a lot less sarrow.

She reached her tree of memories, as she called it. She called it that because she came here every day and cried. She pressed her back agents the tree, sank to her knees and started to silently sob. She must have been there for hours before she even began to calm down.

"Ichigo? You okay?" She heard the fermiliar voice that always seemed to sooth her and peaked her head up, tears still pouring from her beat red face. He knew she came here, so when he could he would come and try to sooth her. Ichigo nodded as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Calm down, Ichi," that's what he always called her, that's what everyone called her. All except for Kisshu. Kisshu and Ichigo had become what most would call in a relationship, but that wasn't how either of them saw it; or so thought Ichigo. Kisshu still had feelings for the firey red head, but he knew that she was with Ryou, and although that pissed him off, he still respected it. Just as Ichigo was starting to calm down Ryou's phone rang; startiling her, which caused her cat ears and tail to pop out. "Sorry," Ryou apoligized looking at his phone, "hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you later." With that he gave her a kiss and started to walk away. He never told her he loved her when he left. Maybe It's better that he didn't, Ichigo thought, Ayoama said he loved me, but look where we are now,... She shook her head and pushed her thoughts aside. She shouldn't think about stuff like that. She knew Ryou loved her... at least she thought he did.

She decided to stay at the tree for a little while longer and try to clear her head. It was now around 7:00 and getting dark. She was about to get up and start walking back home when she heard a voice that could instantly calm her down. She looked up to find her best friend Kisshu walking to her, " Hey Kenoko-chan," he said to her with a smile. He always called her Kenoko-chan, and she would only let him call her that.

"Hey kisshu," Ichigo responded standing up to meet him.

"I heard you weren't doin' to well. Wanna talk about it?"

Ichigo shook her head.

"You want me to leave you alone?"

Ichigo shook her head again.

"come 'ere," Kisshu said opening his arms to give her hug. She walked over to his and wrapped her arms around his and resting her head on his chest.

"can we go up there?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu knew what that ment, she asked him to do this quite often. He knew it helped her, but than again, she seemed to always be happy in the presents of him. He picked her up bridal style and flew to the top of the Sakura tree. He set her down on one of the wide branches and sat down next to her. "Thanks," she said leaning against his shoulder.

Kisshu felt his heart start beating faster, and all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. He had always wanted to do that, some things never change. Kisshu put his arm around her shoulders; basically giving her a half hug. "You're still sad about everything, huh?" Kisshu asked looking down at Ichigo.

Ichigo Just nodded. She didn't really talk anymore, and no one expected her to. There was nothing but silence, there usually was. Ichigo lifted up her head and looked down at the ground sadly, then shocking both of them she spoke, " I'm always sad, you know that. My friends are gone, my boyfriend left me, I'm all alone."

Kisshu looked at her sadly, he wanted o say something, but didn't really feel that he should. He was proven correct when Ichigo started to talk again. This time her voice was a mere whisper, sad and barly audible to even his ears. "My parents are gone and I don't have any other family, but even that isn't the worst part..."

She was quiet for a while so kisshu decided to talk, '' then what is?"

She lifted her head, tears leaked from her eyes, "loosing you..."

Kisshu was shocked by what she had just said, "Why? We were enemies back then."

"Because, I cared about you. I always have..."

"Ichigo," Kisshu said lifting up her chin with his thumb, " I love you, and I don't want to see you upset. I never wanted to see you upset, and I'm here now, so everything is okay. I love you," He reached his head down and closed his eyes. Although he was slow and took his time Ichigo never moved away, she didn't want to, and she also couldn't. His soft lips pressed against hers. With out even thinking she kissed back. She knew it was wrong, she was with Ryou, but she felt something new towards Kisshu. She felt drawn to him more than ever before. She felt something stronger than she had ever felt with Ayoama or Ryou. She didn't know what this new feeling was, or why she was feeling it, but it felt amazing so she didn't care. Kisshu wrapped is arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kisshu took this as a sign to deepen the kiss, which proved to be what Ichigo wanted. When they finally parted for air they look at each other and smiled."I missed that," He was reffering to the first time they met, he kissed her, and it was her first kiss. She just smiled at that memory, a real smile, something no one had seen in a long time. A smile that kisshu thought was very sexy. Then again he thought everything about her was, but he wasn't one of those guys that only liked someone for their looks. No, he loved everything about Ichigo.

"You're good at that," she said shyly.

"Thanks, so are you," he said, showing off his fangs with his signature smirk. Without asking Ichigo if she wanted to, Kisshu teleported them back to Ichigo's room. They landed on her bed and sat there. "Ichigo," Kisshu looked down at the smiling girl, being serious for once he said, "I really do love you, and I want you to love me. Is there anything I can do? To make you love me, I mean."

Ichigo looked him in the eyes, a daring grin on her face, "Prove it." With that she jumped on top of him startiling him, "'cause I bet you can't."

**This is my first fanfic, and I know that it's not that good...sorry. But if anyone likes this then I will continue. If you didn't like it, I don't mind if you tell me, but please don't flame me.**


	2. Ichigo's Payment

**Chapter Two**

**Ichigo's Payment**

Ichigo sat in her room, staring at the beside picture of her and Ryou. She felt guilty. She kissed Kisshu, something she never thought she would do again. She went behind her boyfriend's back. She was always the goodie goodie type of person, she hated to hurt people. But she did, she lied, cheated, and she gave Kisshu hope where there was none. She couldn't date Kisshu; she could never be completely true to him. She couldn't say she loved him and mean it, could she? Ryou had held her when she was sad, wiped away her tears when she cried. But then when Kisshu held her, she felt better than she ever did with Ryou. She could feel Kisshu pick the sorrow up from her heart, and replace it with something else... happiness? It was true, she did feel more content in the presence of Kisshu, but he was her best friend. _That's how it works, right?_

She flopped over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. _Why does this have to be so hard?_ Ichigo asked herself, _Ryou is my boyfriend; I should stay faithful to him! He loves me, and I love him, and that's how it must stay!_ She started to cry silently, not out of sadness, but out of frustration. Why did it have to be so hard? Kisshu was only her friend! That kisses meant nothing! She recalled back to the previous night where that magical kiss happened. Magical? Ichigo asked herself. _No, it was nothing. I was sad, he was there. He's a creep, and I needed comforting._ She repeated to herself. What she was saying was true, right? She couldn't help feeling like she was betraying herself. Like she was lying to herself and there was nothing she could do to find the truth. Her cell phone then rang startling her. She took a breath and picked up her phone. She flipped it open without looking to see who it was.

"Moshi Moshi," she asked, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Koneko-chan," it was Kisshu's voice on the other end.

Damn! Ichigo yelled mentally. It couldn't be him, not right now!

"Hi, Kisshu," Ichigo responded, trying to keep the worry in her voice hidden.

Clearly noticing this, Kisshu sighed. "Ichigo, I know that you were in need of comforting yesterday, and I know that when we kissed it probably meant nothing to you. But I want you to know that everything that I said yesterday was true." His voice started to trail off.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu." Ichigo said quietly, "but I feel like I'm betraying him."

"I understand, but I wanted you to know that what I said was true, even if what you said or did meant nothing." The sadness in his voice was clear, despite his efforts to try and hide it.

"It wasn't a lie," Ichigo cut him off. "I just can't do this to him, I'm sorry, and if it wasn't so hard I could be with you right now, but life isn't an easy game to play. And sometimes we don't always get what we want. So I can't be with you, it wouldn't be fair to you. "She snapped her phone shut, not waiting for him to respond. She flopped onto her back, her forearm resting on her forehead. She sighed, letting out a breath._ I wish it wasn't so hard..._

Suddenly she heard a loud breaking sound, like broken glass, it was coming from downstairs. _What's that?_ She asked herself. She pulled herself from her bed and crept down the stairs. She was correct about the broken glass. One of her windows was broken and climbing through the frame was Ryou.

He looked up when he saw her, "Hey, Ichigo." He said coldly. "I saw you yesterday, in the park with your 'best friend'."

The red-head gave him a quizzical look, almost as to ask, "What are you talking about?" But she knew very well what he was talking about.

He held one hand behind his back as he slowly made his way to Ichigo, who was placed at the foot of the steps. "You know, Ichigo, when you're in a relationship with someone, you're supposed to stay faithful to them. But I guess neko's are nothing but Whores..." Ichigo was scared now, he was only a few feet from her. Who knows what he would do? Ryou was not someone to betray, especially when it involved the creatures he despised most. He removed his hand from his back, revealing a shiny blade. Ichigo's heart sped thinking of what the outcome could be. "You're coming with me, Koneko-chan, wasn't it?"

Ichigo stood still in her spot, causing a look of frustration to make its way onto Ryou's face. He stepped closer to Ichigo, his body just inches from hers. He held the tip of the blade to Ichigo's throat. "I said you're coming with me!" Ichigo moved forward in small, slow steps, Ryou's blade not leaving her throat. They had reached the broken window in which he came. He lowered his knife, but replaced it with his hand, picking Ichigo up by her throat. She clawed at his hands and gasped for air. Her being in pain was something he wanted, something he craved. He held her their only for a few seconds, though, knowing if she died now it would be no fun.

He launched her through the broken window. She landed in the yard outside with a _THUD_. Her arms, legs, and back were cut up, as well as the back of her shirt being torn a bit. She winced in pain as Ryou climbed out of the window. He looked down at her, "Get up, trash." He commended. When she did not move, he kicked her hard in the rib cage. She rolled and grabbed her side, wincing again from the pain. He then grabbed her hair and pulled it hard, forcing her to stand up. He still held her hair as he pulled her to a car parked just outside the gates. He opened the door to the car and pushed her in. He slammed the door, and there she lay; bloody, scratched, bruised, and broken. The worst truth being, she wasn't even at his house yet.

**Yes, it's short, I know, but I wanted to get a second chapter out today. I'm probably going to update for a second time this week, but I was two more reviews before I do. Thanks everyone!**


	3. Torture's Grace

**Hey everyone, I just wanna give out a little warning that this chapter kinda has some lemon in it. Not completely lemon, they don't do it r anything, but...well you'll just have to read it! So enjoy the chapter! Sorry it's late I've been really busy, I will update again on Friday. Arigato gazimas!**

The ride to her captor's house was bumpy, but the pain she delt with was to sever to notice. They pulled up into a driveway of what looked like an abandoned house. Ryou got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He walked around the car and opened the door closest to Ichigo's head. He didn't say anything to her, but he grabed her hair and started to drag her out of the car. She screamed in pain and tried to grab ne'er the roots to stop some of the pain, but failed to do so.

He continued to pull her over the cracked concrete walkway and up the steps. The chiped stone scraped Ichigo's legs where the denem shorts she wore didn't cover. He let go of her hair, almost slamming her head against the porch floor. Ryou pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, swinging it open. He peered down at Ichigo, hatred and disgust burning in his eyes. When he spoke to her his words were cold, and resembled similar emotion to what his eyes showed. "Get up," he commanded.

Ichigo looked up at him, clearly terrified. She scrambled to her feet. Her legs as well as head, arms, side, and back were sore, and bruised. Ryou stepped into the house, he grabed Ichigo's elbow and draged her in as well. He let go of her arm, pushing her to the dirty, musty floor boards as he slammed the door closed. It didn't shut all the way, and Ichigo stared at the little light that shone threw. She wanted to keep it in her mind forever, for she felt like it would be the last time she would see it.

Ryou walked back over to Ichigo, grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her down the stairs to the basement. He ignored the cries of pain she let out as he dragged her. When they reached the bottom Ryou reached behind him and pulled something out of his back pocket. " Go to sleep..." Was the last thing Ichigo heard before a cloth covered her mouth and she blacked out.

Ryou dragged Ichigo's limp body over to a wall, where he cuffed her hands and legs to separate polls. How dare she cheat on me, after all I did for her. He thought coldly to himself. Especially with such scum! That damn alien, I knew he was no good. I thought that after all that happened in the battle would have made her hate him... He did nothing to deserve her! I worked so hard to make her love me, I got rid of everyone she cares about just so I would be the only one left! I told her the consequences of disobeying me.

He finished cuffing her up. Having nothing else to do, he walked across the room, feeling very board with the tip of his shoe. When he got to the one he was looking for, he pulled it up. Underneath was a fairly large tool kit. He lifted it up out of the ground and walked it over to a table.

He set the metal box down and opened it. Inside was about 15 different knives. Most of the knives displayed were long and jagged, but the one that caught his eye most was a small, smooth blade. Perfect, he thought to himself, just what he would need.

Ichigo's eyes flutter open, but her awakening was anything but peaceful. The moment she became aware of her surroundings, the pain from earlier returned, digging into her veins once more. She flinched at the sudden feeling, but pushed the thought away as she scanned the dimmly lit room. Her eyes widened as she staired at Ryou, who was fidgeting with a small knife. She tried moving her arms, realizing they were changed to two metal polls. The rattle the cuffs made was enough for You to hear. Ichigo paniced when he set down the blade and slowly walked his way over to her.

"I see you're awake." Noticing the panic on her face, he continued, "don't worry, I'm just going to 'remind' you the consiquences of disobeying me." He said running the back of his fingers down her face. She was already standing, for the cuffs were to tight for her to sit, or move.

Ryou then walked his way back to the table, picking up the knife. He held it to the light, watching as it shined. That perticular one had never been used, but that was about to change. He made his way back o Ichigo, not looking at her, though he was only about two feet away from her. He staired at his knife as he spoke. "So, do you remember what I told you when you first became a mew?" He looked up to see her response. She nodded. He steaped closer to her. He pressed the flat part of us blade to Ichigo's cheek, causing her to flinch. "Then why did you kiss him? You're with me, not him... You use to hate him, why did you change?" Ichigo didn't respond, punishment for the truth would be so much worse than that for keeping her mouth shut. He pressed down harder on her skin, " Answer me Ichigo." He commanded her.

"I never hated him..." She said quietly.

Anger formed in Ryou's eyes. He slid the knife across Ichigo's face, creating a thin cut on her cheek. Ichigo squized her eyes shut as blood trickled down her face. "What did you say?"He asked dareingly.

Ichigo still didn't meet his eye as she spoke, " I never hated him, I never hated anyone..."

"How could you not hate that scum?!" He yelled, swinging the knife through the air, cutting Ichigo's left arm in the prosess.

Ichigo flinched in pain once more, but still spoke. " He had a reason for why he was fighting us." She looked directly ino his eyes, by now she was pretty pissed. "He isn't scum and he's the one who saved me! You weren't there when I was almost killed! No, you were out helping lettuce! But kisshu came and helped me! He went against his leader, against his entire planet for me! But you, you did nothing!" By now Ichigo was crying. No, crying wasn't the word, more like sobbing.

Rage burned red in Ryou's eyes, raising his knife he made numerous cuts down Ichigo's arms and legs. She just squezed her eyes closed, trying not to let the tears seep through her eyes. She didn't want to ask him to stop. He was a sadist, and Ichigo knew it. The more she cried and begged him to stop, the more he would do to her.

"And you know what?" Ichigo asked. Ryou lowered his knife to let her speak, "I love Kisshu!"

That was it for Ryou, he brought his knife up again, but this time he cut her shirt, not the skin. "What are you doing?! Ryou!" Ichigo hollered as Ryou pulled her cut up T-shirt off of her shoulders. Throwing the razor aside, he felt around her breasys with both hands. "Stop it!" Ichigo named, but it was no use. Ryou pushed his lips against her, forcing her into a kiss. He pushed his tough against her lips, requesting acsess. When Ichigo kept her lips sealed, he forced it in. Ichigo felt pure disgust as Ryou felt around every inch of her mouth.

He then started feeling at her breasts again, not removing his tough. He backed his head away from hers. "We both know I'm not stopping here," with that said he started unzipping her denim shorts. He pushed his tough back into her mouth as he pulled down her pants. He slid his hands everywhere, until they reached her butt. He stuck his hand into her under wear and started squeezing her butt.

"See, silly, I can go as far as I want." He was about to pull down her underwear when he felt a sharp pain in his back. You turned around, and found a certain green-haired alien standing behind him, only one sai in hand. "So can I."

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed, clearly happy.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do anything wit my Koneko-chan," with that, he lunged forward, letting his sai peirce his throat. Kisshu ripped his dragon sword back out, as Ryou grabbed his own throat, trying to save what little oxygen he had left. He then fell to his knees, the life quickly draining from him. Kisshu steaped over him and over to Ichigo. He quickly Unchained Ichigo. He did her wrists first, and as soon as they were free, she quickly pulled up her pants. Once her legs were free as well, she hugged Kisshu, finally letting the tears she held back earlier pour out. He was her savior that day, more accurately, he was her Tourcher's Grace.

**I hope you all liked my chapter, I'm gonna say 3 more reviews until next chapter. To those of you who reviewed to get this chapter out, thank you so much! Especially to kisshuismylife, she was my role model, and the one who inspired me to write my own fanfics, so when she commented and said it was good, it made me really happy. So thanks, love ya'll, see ya on the other side!**


	4. Lies are a killer

**Konnichiwa mina! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and here is the next chapter! Enjoy**!

Ichigo and Kisshu clung to each other, not wanting- or planning on letting go anytime soon. When they finally did they still helt onto the other arms. "Thanks you so much..." Ichigo said to kisshu, tears were still streaming out of her eyes, and her face was red from crying.

"No problem," Kisshu responded, wiping the tears from her face. He then looked down, and Ichigo realized he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Ummmm..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere else in the room, but at her.

Ichigo looked down. Her eyes widened as she realized that she still had no shirt on. "NYAA!" Ichigo screamed as she quickly sat on the ground, using her knees to block her chest. She secured them by hugging her knees tightly. She staired down so Kisshu would not see the bright red hue that formed on her face.

"Here."Ichigo peered up at Kisshu, who was offering her his hoodie. Since he came to live on earth, he sort of adapted to humans way of dressing, and he always wore a hoodie. Ichigo thankfully took it from him and pulled it over her head. While she was doing this, Kisshu smirked a little, realizing he saw more that he should have. She frowned a little, seeing his facial expression, and automatically knowing what he was thinking.

"Even in a time like this, you still find a way to be the same creepy guy who stole my first kiss!" There was a hint of playfulness in her tone as she yelled at him.

A laugh escaped from Kisshu's lips as he extended his arm, offering to help Ichigo up. She hesitantly took his hand and straightened herself. They walked out of the building silently. They both didn't feel a need to speak any more, but even if they did try to talk, Ichigo wouldn't hear it. She was lost in her own train of thoughts.

Once they were outside, Ichigo staired up at the sky, at the bright shining sun. It was lovely, something she never thought she would see again... _And if it wasn't for Kisshu coming, I probably would have been right... _

Distracted by this, she haven't realized Kisshu stairing at her, while lost in his own jumbled mess of thoughts. _I really hope she's okay. _Anger started to pound it's way into his thoughts as he remembered the reason why she wouldn't be. _That bastard! If it wasn't for him, nothing would have happened to Ichigo! If it wasn't for me, Ichigo wouldn't be in so, much pain... I'm the reason her life is horrible... I'm the one who screwed it all up..._

He was ripped out of his sub-conscience by the sound of Ichigo's voice. "Hmm?" He asked, not hearing why she said the first time.

"Are you okay, Kisshu?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he responded, looking at his feet to avoid her eyes.

"Don't lie to me," She said looking at him, concern in her eyes.

He sighed, "I screwed it all up for you... I ruined your life..." His voice trailed off.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything, Ryou messed up my life, not you." Her voice was honest, it killed Kisshu to see her lie to herself; even if she didn't know she was doing it. He looked down once more, a small tear streaming down his face.

"You really don't know Ichigo.." He stopped in his tracks, head still down.

Curious, Ichigo stopped as well, turning around, making her way back to Kisshu. "What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything for a minuet, but just when Ichigo was about to give up, he spoke. "I'm the reason your parents died... I'm the reason Mint is gone, and your best friends. Ichigo, I'm the reason you wanted to kill yourself for the past two years, the reason why you cried yourself to sleep every night, Ichigo..." His voice trailed off and Ichigo could hear his muffled sobs.

"But Ryou killed them, how could you have done it?" She asked, not wanting to believe what he was telling her.

He took a deep breath, trying not to let her hear the shakiness in his voice, ''Before we left, I heard him say to Keiichiro that he would win you over, so I ease dropped..."

"So, what does that have to do with their deaths?"

"He also said that if he couldn't, he would kill everyone you cared about. I got pissed, and went up to him, I told him that his chances of getting you were slimmer than paper... He started to get annoyed with me, and we argued back and forth about that for awhile... He said that if I didn't shut up, he would do as he said, that he would do anything to drive you to him... But I didn't listen, I don't think I cared..." He started to sob again.

Ichigo looked at him, she was to silently crying, but kept her eyes on him. "It's okay Kisshu, it's not your fault.." She tried to assure him.

He looked up at her, his face red, and his eyes glistening like the tears streaming down his face. " You're lying, you're not fine, you're crying..." He kept his eyes on her pale face.

" No, it's just I don't like talking about my loved ones deaths, that's all... But Kisshu, I really don't blame you. I know you probably didn't take him seriously, and I wouldn't have expected you to care, even if you did. I was mean and nasty to you, I almost caused the end of your race, I really don't know how you forgave me, or why you wanted to comeback, but I'm really glad you did..." She didn't get to say anything else, for Kisshu pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back, blushing a little. She buried her face into his shoulder, and he rested his chin on her neck. " I love you, my dear, Koneko-Chan..."

Her blush deepened as she heard his words, she knew they were true, but she didn't know how to respond. _What do I say? _She asked herself, she didn't know how she felt about him yet, and she didn't want to say anything. So she just hugged him tighter letting her actions do her talking. She decided that for now, he would be just Kisshu. Her friend. Best friend. Maybe someday even her boyfriend?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you inspired me to put out this chapter early, sorry it's a little short...okay a lot short, but I've been REALLY busy lately. I was SOO happy that I got my 3 reviews in just a few hours, that I just had to tank you guys with another chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU ALL! 3 reviews till next chapter**


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry everyone, but I wont be updating till sunday, I know I said I wasupdating today, but I'm working on another fanfic, and plus I've been really busy, so I'm reeeeeally sooorry. **

**Comment what you want to happen. How do you want it to happen? I'm kinda at a loss for ideas after this next chapter, so I wanna know what you guys want! Comment or message me what you want, and thanks for all the continued support! Arigatō!**


	6. Feelings and Findings

**Before I write this chapter I just want to say thanks to MewBlueBubblegum, she was the first one to review on this story, and she has just been so nice. Go check out her fics, they are 1,000,000,000 times better than this one, go check her out!**

After a long time Ichigo and Kisshu broke apart from their hug, but not before a certain brown-haired was hovering above them, laughing. "Ooooooo, did someone get a girlfriend?" He started to chuckle to himself. Though it had been almost 4 years since they left, he hadn't changed a bit form his annoying, 9-year-old self.

Kisshu peered up, a little annoyed with his younger brother, " I could say the same to you." That sure shut him up quick. A dark red blush covered his pale face, and Kisshu smirked.

"N-no... Of corse not... Who would I be dating anyway?" He asked, looking away from Kisshu, but it was hard to miss his eye, since he was hovering over them.

"Monkey-girl... You know the one who calls you 'Taru-Taru?" Ichigo started to giggle at Kisshu's response.

"Pipe it, Strawberry!" Taurto pouted.

This, naturally, caused Ichigo to laugh more. She hated being called Strawberry, but it was pretty funny when Taurto did it.

"Don't be embarrassed," Kisshu said as he flew up to Taurto's level, " you should just be glad that someone likes ya'." Kisshu teased, ruffiling Taurto's hair.

"Whatever..." Taurto mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. _Yep, just like when he was little, _Kisshu thought to himself, mentally laughing a little at his younger brothers childishness.

"Oh! By the way, Pai wants to see both of you, he said it was important." Taruto to said looking up, his face a little more serious.

"What about?" Kisshu questioned. Pia never really wanted to see them, it was usually Ichigo and Kisshu bothering him. Asking him for more shots to make Kisshu's ears normal, or they needed medicine, or money, or they needed him to heal them when they were being stupid and scraped their knees. But the general idea is that he never really came to them, or asked them to come to him, for that matter.

"He didn't really say, he just told me that he needed to see you both." Taurto explained.

"Okay, well thanks, " Kisshu thought for a second then smirked, "Taru-Taru," he teased.

"I told you not to call me that!" Taurto complained.

"And Ichigo told you not to call her strawberry, life is tough, Midget."

"Errrrg" Taurto growled. He then glaired at Ichigo as she started to chuckel.

"We should get going, " Kisshu commented flying back down to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded, and Kisshu grabed her hand, causing her to blush.

Her blush deepened as he intwined his fingers with hers. "Kisshu..." She complained in a whisper.

"Fine..." Kisshu said, with a pouty face. He let go of her hand. Placing hand on her shoulder, he teleported them to Pai's lab.

Hearing the sound of teleportion, Pai turned around. "There you two are, " he steaped over to us, his face stern and lifeless, as always.

"Taurto said there was something important you had to tell us?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, our leader has called and asked us to come back..." Pai's voice trailed off. He sounded almost... sad?

Hearing some emotion in his voice made Kisshu worry, " Why? What happened?"

"Yokuri and Sazuka have come back to our planet..."

"Oh no..." Kisshu whispered.

"Who are they, and what's so bad about them coming back?" Ichigo questioned, noticing the others sadness.

"Yokuri and Sazuka were my little sisters, the only biological family I have that were still alive after my parents deaths..." His voice trailed off a bit, and he looked like he was thinking.

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"They were taken to a different planet. They were what you call, not right. They were crazy... thirsty... blood thirsty. They were always obsessed with weapons and fighting. They loved to hear people beg, they loved to see blood..." Kisshu paused for a moment, a tear slid down his face, and it looked like his was holding back a whole lot more. " When out parents died, they laughed... they said that they deserved it... We all shortly moved in with Pai and Taurto's parents, where we lived until we came to earth. They were starting to go over board with their violence, and one day they killed the next door neighbors daughter..." Kisshu couldn't hold back his tears anymore, they poured down his face like a waterfall of sadness. Ichigo could hear his almost silent sobs, it broke hr heart, but her eyes were filled with horror.

"W-what did they do?" Ichigo asked, looking up at Pi a, who's face was also red, eyes shut tight so tears wouldn't shed out.

"They killed our parents..." Pai answered. The sadness in his voice was now inmistakable, and he started to sob, as did Kisshu.

Ichigo hung her head, a small tear streamed down her cheek, then a second. The two tears raced to her chin, where they ploped onto the cold, hard ground. She didn't know Kisshu's adoptive parents very well, she only saw them once, when Kisshu, Pai, and Taurto were coming back to earth. Anju was the mother's name, Haroto was the dad's. The dad looked more like Pai, short, violet colored hair, eyes to match, while the mom looked a little more like Taurto, her long brown hair layed mid-back, and greenish-hazel stood out. They were both very kind, Ichigo remembered that. They were so nice to her, almost like she was their daughter, _With Kisshu's way of thinking, they were probably planning on it, _Ichigo thought to herself. She mentally smiled, she thought about becoming their daughter, laying next to Kisshu every night, cuddiling with him, kissing him _Wait what?! We're not even dating! I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff anyway! He's just a friend! And I shouldn't be putting anymore confusion on his mind... he already has a lot to think about. _Before she could say anything else, Kisshu's voice cut through her ears.

"So, when do we go back?'' Kisshu asked Pai.

Pai wiped a tear from his face and looked up, " Tommorow, we're going to be there for about three months.

"Is Koneko-chan coming to?" Kisshu asked.

"No, I'm sorry but she can't, we have a lot to do there, I don't want to burden her with our pains, she already has had to much death in her life." Pai turned away from them and walked back over to his desk, " Now, if you would please excuse me, I have to finish getting the ship prepared."

"But-" Kisshu was cut off.

"No 'but's', just leave, please!" Pai replied in a strict tone.

Kisshu played his hand on Ichigo's shoulder once more, and again they teleported, only this time to Kisshu's room. Ichigo had been here a million times. She recognized his black bed with dark green sheets and pillows, as well as his night table, where his laptop lay. Ichigo followed Kisshu over to his bed, where they both sat. Kisshu flopped onto his back, resting his arms above his head, Ichigo mimicing his movements. They turned towards each other, Ichigo gave Kisshu a tender smile, "I'm sorry..." Ichigo said senerly.

"It can't be helped, I guess," Kisshu staired back up at the ceiling. Ichigo thought for a moment, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do...

"Nothing can be helped..." Kisshu whispered to himself.

Ichigo turned on her side, so her whole body was facing Kisshu. "Some things can..." Ichigo pointed out.

"Like what?" Kisshu asked doubtfully.

''Well..." Ichigo thought for a moment, "Who we're friends with, who we date... who we marry..." She thought a moment but before she could finish Kisshu started talking again.

"We really don't control those... We can only be friends if the other person likes you, you can only date them if they really like you... and as far as marriage goes... well we need someone to love us before we can ever be with them." There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he said the last part.

"Lots of people love you, Kisshu," She assured him.

"Pff, like who?" He questioned.

"Well like all of the people on your planet, and Taurto, and Pai, and me."

"You don't love me," Kisshu argued.

"Yes I do, not in a romantic way, but I do still love you." Kisshu didn't say anything else, and neither did she. _It would be nice if I loved him in a different way, but it would be to hard, I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to ruin eevrything we have already..._Her thoughts eventually put her to sleep. Seeing this, Kisshu tucked her in.

He began to walk out of the room, stopping at the door frame, he glanced behind him, "If only you loved me, Koneko-chan, that's all I would need..." With that he walked out of the room, leaving Ichigo to hang with her nightmares.

**Sorry it's short, but hey, I'm glad I got it out today, though. I will probably be updating again on Friday, but I'm not sure, my computer is broken and my tablet is breaking, so it's kinda hard.**

**5 Reviews till next chapter!**


	7. Questions

Konnichiwa Mina! I decided I'm gonna start doing POVs, for more depth in characters, feelings, and overall situation. I'm not sure how good I am with it 'cause, like I said earlier, this is my first fic, so I'm trying out new things and seeing what works best, what is easiest, and my strongest points in writing. So for the next couple chapters, I'm gonna be tryin' out some new tricks, so just bare with me, and we'll see what happens! It's gonna be longer than the others, for those reasons. Also, shout out to my fanfic friend! ON WITH THE FIC!

_**Kisshu's POV**_ _

After I tucked Ichigo in, I decided to go to the church. I walked out of the room, seeing Pai about to round the corner -probably heading to my room-, I hurried up and teleported to the roof of the large, stone building. This is where it all started, where my heart started switching up on me, where my head got all fuzzy, and where I first thought that maybe humans weren't all bad. Where I had my first kiss, where Ichigo had her first kiss, where I gave it to her, and where I first layed eyes on her, my Koneko-chan. I sat on the roof, hot from soaking up the summer sun, but I didn't mind. My thoughts traveled to when I first met Ichigo here, and what I said to her. _Man, I was a dick back then... _I thought to myself. I sat here looking to the people below, letting my thoughts drift where ever, but even so, they wouldn't leave my cat-girl friend, my best friend. Yet, no matter how much I wanted it, I knew we would never be together, we couldn't. Yeah, Pai and Taurto got use to her, and Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding had gotten use to my brothers and I, I knew somewhere deep down, that if I had her, I would hurt her. I would somehow treat her like a toy again, throw her aside when I was done. No matter how much I wanted to say it wasn't true, and no matter how many times I told myself it wasn't, I felt like it was...

_Could I really be with her? _I asked myself over and over in my head. That one question, that one simple question was the one I asked myself everyday, every night, every time I was ever alone, when deep blue stabbed me, when the blue knight sliced my chest, that question still asked itself over again in my head, like a broken record. It first started when I staired down at her 3 years ago, from this very spot. I never answered it and I never thought I could, but now I have the answer. No. No matter how many times I tried, I had failed, but I couldn't stop now, right? That, I still didn't know. _Maybe, _I thought, when I go back to Cynicl, I'll just stay there... Ichigo doesn't really need me, I'm just holding her down. She is beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and... broken... She doesn't have anyone else who could understand her. No one else knows what it's like to lose both your parents, all your friends, to be riped apart and abused by the people who told you they loved you, who told you they would never hurt you after they wiped the tears off your face that they caused. I lived almost her whole life through a different body. I knew what it was like to be forced to fight, to lose both of your parents, to lose your friends, to have everyone lose hope in you, to push you aside like you were dust, to be beaten by someone who said they loved you...

I recalled a time about a year ago, shortly after we had come back. Ichigo was with Ryou now, and they were having problems. I remembered teleporting to the café, to see how everyone was doin', but when I got there, I saw something that tore my heart to bits, only to rebuild it, using pure anger, hatred.

-**_Flashback-_**-

_"You dumb ass!" I heard Ryou yell as I landed on the red carpeted ground. _

_'What in the?' I wondered to myself as I approached the basement steaps, where I heard the voice._

_"U-uh... sorry..." I heard Ichigo's voice, apoligizing, of course, to that baka. She never even did anything wrong, most of the time, and when she did, it was small stuff. Like, knocking his jacket on the ground, or bumping into his chair._

_'What's he yelling at her for now?' I thought angerly to my self as I silently floated down the steps._

_"Sorry!? You're SORRY!? You just spilled coffee all over, my favorite jacket!" _

_'Oh, for god sakes!' I thought to myself._

_"Dirty bitch!" He added that last part just as I reached the bottom of the steaps, but that wasn't all. No, he raised his hand up and, __**Thwap! **__His hand made contact with her face. She fell down from the force he put into the slap._

_"Oww.." I heard her mutter as she began to silently sob. That was it. I ran out from my little hiding place, pinning Ryou against a wall, I began to scream at him._

_"What in the fuck is wrong with you!? You don't hit girls just for spilling coffee on your women's jacket! In fact, you don't hit girls at all!" I screamed in his face._

_"This isn't your business, freak! Now, get off of me!" He demanded, but I ignored this._

_"No, and give me one reason why I shouldn't just snap your neck now!?" I responded, but instead of and answer, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ichigo, one hand on my shoulder, the other on her cheek, which was from now, what I/cold see, beat red._

_"No, Kisshu, it's fine, he didn't mean to hurt me, let him go..." She didn't make eye contact with me, she knew that if she did, I would see the wanting, the pleading within her to have him dead. I reluctantly obeyed her 'wishes' and let go of Ryou's collar. He smirked, knowing that he had finally brain washed her, but I knew what she really wanted, even if she didn't say it._

_**-End of flashback-**_

That was one of the things I regreated most, not snapping his neck then and there. I should have, but I didn't. The past is behind me, though and it can't be changed, but he's gone now, so I guess everything is okay. Well, not okay, somewhat better, but nothing will ever be okay, not for me, not for Ichigo, not for us, but then again, there will probably never be an us.

_**Ichigo's POV**_ **_**

I drifted off to my land of nightmares shortly after falling asleep. This happened more often than not; I would drift off, and everything would be a blank, black, empty abyss. It was nice, but it never lasted long. One minuet it was peaceful, then **BAM**! I'm running from an axe murderer, or being pushed off of buildings. These dreams scared me, but not because I was probably gonna die. I honestly wanted to just stop running and let that guy chop my head off, or quit fighting the guy trying to push me off the buildings. I _wanted _to die. I didn't want to be here anymore, the only reason I haven't killed myself was because of Kisshu basically stalking my every move and taking away all my knives, forks, spoons, razors, and chemicals. Also, I had to much pride to kill myself. I wouldn't be taken over that easily. I was broken, true, but I wasn't completely shattered, not yet...

After Kisshu came back, he had done a pretty good job of holding me together, even when everyone else tried to break my last few standing pieces. He helped me even when I was stupid enough to stay with Ryou. Ryou, that was it, the person who was always killing me in my dreams. I guess they were telling the truth, he was really killing me, from the inside out, slowly destroying me. Starting with my family, friends, and sisters. Yes, Moe and Miwa were my sister, but we never told anyone, -including our parents -that we knew.

**-Ichigo's dream-**

_The rest of these thoughts clouded my mind till all I saw was black; my safe haven, my empty abyss, beauty, silence, peace. Better enjoy it while it lasts... I told myself. My wonderland materialized, and I was left standing next to what looked like train tracks._

_What's this? I wondered to myself, my dreams were usually on a really high building, or at an abandoned house, or dark forest, and I could tell the fate that was chosen for me that night. But this was different, there was nobody around me, no murderer, no Ryou. I was standing behind the ledge of the tracks, so I could see them, but if somebody was to try and push me, I would just face-plant into the fence. I looked around me, I remembered this place, I use to walk here with Moe and Miwa in the summer when we were younger. We would pick the wild daises that grew in the patch of unattended grass. It was peaceful, I missed those days, but something else stood out. I was alone. I had never come here by myself, something wasn't right._

_I heard something, sounded like a speeding train, but also like something was word with it. I didn't really understand, but payed no attention to the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I heard someone talking, the voice belonged to a woman, and it sounded fermiliar to me._

_"Yes I'm on my way, sweetie. We have Moe and Miwa with us, and we are almost at our stop, so I'll see you in 20 muinets! Okay, I love you to. Okay, bye." As she said the names of my sisters, I knew exactly who it was. It was my mom! She was here, she was coming back to see me! I jumped up in excitement, something that I had not done in about 4 years. I watched eagerly, with bright eyes as the bullet-train was about to round a bend which was a good 20 feet away from me. But as the train approached the bend, I realized sparks spurting from a wheel __**(No clue hat the things are called, so we're gonna call 'em wheels)**_ _that was hanging aside the tracks. There was no way it would make that bend, they would crash into the wall, they would die..._

_I began to run towards the bend, using all of my speed, all of my shity, non-human, freaky hybread speed.__** (I think it would be awesome, but she thought she was a freak. I don't, so don't hate on me) **__I reached the fence-lined corner, but it was to late._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, clutching the fence, but my pleas were worth nothing, ment nothing. I began to sob. Before my tear-filled eyes were hundreds of people running out of the burning chunk of metal, as well as others not being so lucky as to run, they were burned alive. I heard people screaming as I drastically searched from my place to find my mom, or dad, or Moe and Miwa, trying to find anybody I knew, but I didn't find anybody. For a moment I thought I saw Ryou, but if I did, I would know what he did. I knew he did this, he did this all. And he still told me he loved me. Scum._

** -End of dream-**

I woke up immediately, and just like in my dreams tears were pouring out of my eyes. _Funny, I thought my eyes would be dry by now... _I mentally chuckled to myself, a fake chuckle. But there was something that was different than my dream, something I felt... Comfort? Something was next to me holding me in their arms, but I didn't know who. I didn't hear them, I couldn't, I was deft, the only sound I was aware of were my sobs, which were anything but silent. I felt like they were saying something, asking me something I snuggled into the warmth, causing the one holding me to tighten their grip. I peered up, to no surprise, it was Kisshu holding me. I was correct, he was talking, it looking like he was yelling, but I still couldn't hear him, even though I thought by now I had quit crying. I don't know...

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my head on his chest, letting myself relax a little. He stopped talking to me, and we just sat there for a while, ignoring everything else, at least I was.

**Kisshu's POV**

I stayed on top of the church, resting, that is until I heard the sound of teleporting. I peered up, curious, of who it was. My thoughts were answered by my younger brother, Taurto, standing some 5 feet away from me. he made his way over to me, and sat beside me. We really didn't say to much, and even if he did say something, the chances of me hearing him were slim.

After awhile I heard him speak, "My god, you and Ichigo are perfect for each other, you both can't listen for the life of you!" I chuckled a little at what he said.

" Sorry," I apologized, " Just deep in thought, I guess."

"Thinking about Ichigo?" He questioned, smirking a little. He had matured a lot since we came back to earth, but he also acted like a little American douche. **(I'm American, so you'll be seeing a lot of this stuff. And all you people from America, admit it, we're little biches, lol)**

"Heh, am I that easy to predict?"

"Kinda," He admitted, jokingly. "You always are. I don't see why you two don't just get together. Speaking of which, where is you feline friend?"

"She fell asleep, so I decided to come here..."

"Ahh, where you first met her. Didn't you also kiss her the first time you met her?"

I didn't respond, but the bright red blush that covered my face was enough of an answer for him. "Hussy." We both started laughing hard at what he said.

Our laughter lasted for a while until we finally died down, " Well' I'm gonna see if she's up yet, later!" With that I teleported away and into my bedroom.

Though I was laughing when I left, I was filled with panic when I emerged from my teleportation whole. What I aw scared me. Ichigo was flopping around on my bed, she was breathing heavy, like she was running. As I approached her she had a terrified look on her sleeping face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard her scream, clutching the comforter like it was for her life. Sitting on the bed, I pulled her onto my lap and started shaking her. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" I repeated over and over again until she finally came to. Her eyes burst open and her face was beat red. "Ichigo? Ichigo' are you okay? What's wrong? Ichigo?" She didn't respond, Taurto definitely was right about the listening thing.

After a couple minuets of me asking her questions and her continuing to sob, she finally looked at me. She looked confused, like she didn't know what I was saying. But, I shut up when she rapped her arms around my waist, hugging me. I tightened my grip on her once more, and we just sat there for awhile. I'm not exactly sure how long we sat there, but eventually Ichigo was asleep again, and so was I.

**So, how do ya guys like the POVs? I really like writing them, but I'm not sure how they work. So tell me all that stuff. I have the second chapter planned out already, but I'm not updating till next Friday. After today, Friday will be my official publishing day, maybe twice a week once things start slowing down in school. **

**I'm not asking for any reviews, but I still hope you do decide to review! Arigato gazimas!**


	8. Taken

**I know this is late but my tablet kinda broke so I couldn't write... But the good news is I'm getting a new charger for my laptop on the 28th! So I will have many more fics out and this may be updated more than once a week, and the chapters will be longer! Also, I just want to say before this chapter that I do not condone cutting. *Cough* Spoiler *Cough***

_** Ichigo's POV** _

It had been a couple hours now and Kisshu had fallen asleep. But I couldn't, my mind was still in shock from my pervious dream. I was wrapped in Kisshu's arms, but there was still something wrong...Something didn't feel right... Untangling myself from his arms, a sad noise slipped form his sleeping lips. I felt bad, but I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing. I walked out of Kisshu's room, silently peering down the darkened hall. I dashed quickly to the end of the hall, into the bathroom. Closing the door quickly I reached into the small bag I kept hidden in there. Lucky they never found this... I thought to myself as I felt around in the bag. "Ah ha!" I said out loud, quietly. I pulled out the small razor I kept in the bag. It was small, a faint stain covering the blade, blood. I hadn't held this thing in months, in hoping to give up my bad habit. I sat on the floor, back pressed against the door, holding the blade to my still scar-covered skin. It was cold, but I missed the feeling. I let out a sigh of relief as the scare slid through my thin skin, leaving a small slit where it had cut. I peered down at my wrist, a small red stream flowing down onto the floor. I relaxed a bit. Now that I had made the cut, all I had to do was make more... I slowly made more slashes in my arm, and more blood was collected on the floor. Finally when I felt enough at ease, I rinsed off the razor and stuffed it back into my bag, hiding it in it's usual spot. I sighed in relief once more, but then I started to feel dizzy. My vision started going fuzzy, aches spread throughout both my arms. I had just enough time to gaze down at my arm, just to see the once peaceful trail of blood spurting out like a fountain. This was it.

_**Kisshu's POV**_

_ I awoke to find Ichigo still in my arms, though I sensed she was awake. I avoided saying anything, enjoying the silence in the room. I was surprised and a little sad when she started to get up. I decided to let out a small sigh, trying to get her lay back down. She hesitated for a moment but walked out of the room, I decided I would just wait, she was probably just going to the bathroom or something. The quiet slam of the bathroom door caused me to think I was right. After 20 minuets I began to worry. What could she be doing in there? I asked myself. I hadn't heard the shower being turned on, and even so, she hadn't brought any cloths... I smirked a little at my own creepy thoughts, but pushed them out of my head as I decided to get up and check on her. I lifted the covers up and pulled myself out of the safety and warpath my bed provided. The chilled night air of the room surrounded me as I flew over to the door so I wouldn't make a sound. I landed on the ground a foot or two away from the bathroom. "Ichi?" I asked quietly, so as not to wake anybody else up. I got no responds. "Oi? Koneko-Chan?" I asked once again, this time knocking slightly. I still got no responds. I began to worry. I tried turning the knob, but it was locked. "Ichigo! This isn't funny! Open the door! Answer me! Ichigo?!" I didn't give a damn by now how loud I was. I really didn't care who I woke up. I began to pound on the door some more, but soon gave up on that. Sighing, I took out my sais, creating a giant ball of energy that I shot at the door. What lie before me caused my heart to sink. Ichigo's body lay on the cold, now dirty, bathroom floor. Her cloths were stained with blood that seemed to be coming from her wrist. I panicky ran over to her, she seemed to be lifeless. Her face was pale and lifeless, displaying pain and sadness. It broke me. "ICHIGO!" I screamed, tears slowly running down my cheeks. Some landed on her as I held her in my arms. I was barley aware of my brothers entering the dimly lit room. I didn't hear them when they spoke to me, and only when they attempted to pull Ichigo's body from mine did I become aware of their presence. I didn't want them to take her from be, but I was to weak to put up a fight. I lost my love. This was the end...

**Despite what the story says, this is not the end. I know this chapter is WAY to short, but once again, my tablet broke and I couldn't really write. There will be for certain a chapter on Friday, but the tablet thing was unexpected. Sorry. I hope you will still review, though!**


	9. I don't have a name for this chapter

**Konnichiwa, mina! Here is the weekly chapter, on time, FINALLY**!

_**Kisshu's POV**_

It had been three days. Three long, stressful days. I didn't know where they took Ichigo. I didn't know if she was really dead, or if she was some how still breathing. I didn't know anything, but in a way, I don't think I want to know. If she was dead, then I would be a burden to my brothers. Constantly keeping someone from killing their selves is not very fun, and if Ichigo died...well... I would have no more reason to live. I had been in my room for what I think was 4 days? I'm not sure, I lost count after the first two. Or was it three? I don't know... I wanted to get up, get out of my room, see if she was okay; but I can't. It wasn't worth it. What if she was dead? Well, if she is, then it's better that I don't know about it.

**-Time skip: 4 days-**

_** Ichigo's POV **_

I woke up, but I was in serious pain. I tried to move my arms, but quickly stopped at the sudden jerk of pain that shot through them. I moved my head, examining the room. I was in the lab, well, it was called the medical ward, but I never quite got the hang of saying that. The light was on, but dimly. They must have left it on in case I woke up... Speaking of which, why was I up? I feel like something happened...like I died... The memories returned to me, flooding my mind all at once. I remember lying on the floor, I remember the cuts on my arm, which was now bandaged. I remembered the sweet5 sensation I had felt. I remember the pain. I had never felt pain like that, well, not form cutting at least. That was the one thing that soothed me, that made me feel better when no one else could. It's what got me by that year after everyone died. But it hurt me...

I could now remember feeling like someone was calling my name, but I couldn't respond. I only heard it faintly before I blacked out. I didn't remember anything else. My mind was a blur now, and my head started to pound. "Ehh.." I sighed quietly, while reaching up to grab my throbbing temple. I stayed in my spot for awhile more, till the headache started to fade. But I still felt like something was wrong, like I was forgetting something. Kisshu...I thought to myself, slowly saying the name, as if I had forgotten it.

"Kisshu!" I exclaimed a little loudly. How could I have forgotten? Where was he? Is he okay? Well, I could figure he was okay, nothing had happened to him, but I couldn't help but worry. I sat up, waiting for the pain to inject it's way through me once more. But this pain was much more excruciating, and it was not only in my arms. It was now at the middle of my wrist. I peered down to it. My arm was chained tightly to the bed I was on. I looked to the other side, at my feet. They were also, like my arms, chained to the bed tightly. I began to panic. Why was I being chained down?

That's when I heard a jolt, like the sound of a door unlocking. In stepped Pai. I was relieved to see him, but that quickly faded when I saw his face, Twisted with disgust, he seemed to be dragging something. "Well well, you're up..." He said, his voice showed the same emotion as his face. The farther into the room he walked the more I could see. He seemed to be dragging a body...

_** Kisshu's POV** _

I made my decision, I wanted to go see her. She was most likely in the Lab. Damnit! Now she's got me saying it. I yelled in my head, but a small smile broke out across my face. I was kinda glad that some of her qualities rubbed off on me...

I picked myself up, slowly. I was a bit dizzy, for I had not eaten since the day she almost died, or died...I still don't know... The dizziness didn't bother to subside as I made my way over to the door. I tried the knob, but it was stuck. Like someone locked it... I tried it again, nothing. It was locked, and I was locked in here to. Why would they lock me in here? Then it hit me... "ICHIGO!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the metal door.

At the sound of teleportation, I snapped around. Pai was behind me, holding what I think the humans called a baseball bat. "Pai? Why is my door locked?" I asked, my voice raspy. He said nothing, instead, he walked closer to me. "Pai?" I questioned once more. Still receiving no answer. He was gone, but reappeared next to me. Without time to react, I was beat in the side of my head. Pain instantly shot through it. I was to weak to do anything, so I just fell. I hit my head once more, causing me to black out. I don't remember anything after that, except I heard the sound of teleportation once more. Then it felt as if I was being dragged. Then it was completely silent.

**YATTA! I finally got a chapter out on time! Are you proud? I think this calls for some reviews! I've been getting ALOT of reads on this story, and I'm really thankful for it, but you aren't reviewing! Thanks to the people who do review. And to the ones that don't, START REVIEWING! I don't mind if they are negative, I just want to know what everyone is thinking. Anyway, next Friday is next chapter! Ja ne! Oh, and thanks for 800 reads!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE 2 INPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone, this is my little authors note thingy.**

** As you may have guessed, this story will be coming to a close soon. Not right now, though! I will still post about 10 chapters, so it is not ending anytime soon! **

**I made this authors note to tell you all about my intermission. Intermission is like a Q&A thing where I take questions from the comments and answer them! The intermission questions will be answered in a separate chapter for chapter 10, and 11, if needed. **

**You can ask questions about anything! They don't even have to be about this story! You can ask about me, or the show, or future fanfics I'ma be doing, or you can ask something totally random! **

**ASK ANYTHING! And I look forward to seeing what your crazy young minds come up with! (NOTE: I will be excepting questions to answer until the chapter 12 is posted, anything else will be answered the traditional way. Arigato gazimas! Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 9

_**Ichigo's POV**_

As Pai moved farther into the dimly lit room, I began to see what he was dragging. And let me tell you, the sight was far from what I had expected or wanted. Pai was carrying a body. Kisshu's body. I instantly began to fill with panic as the limp, bloody was thrown onto the edge of the firm bed, in which I was lying on. The pail white sheets began to take on a red color as the blood soaked through the thin fabric. "Oh my God..." I whispered in one hushed breath. It was all I could manage to get out.

Pai smirked, showing off the fangs he owned, just like all of the aliens did. "It's almost amazing how easily he can be brought down. And to think, he was the leader of our mission." He gave a disappointed _Tisk, and spit on Kisshu. _" And then to think," He continued," he fell for such a pathetic Earth girl. Your life is almost as pointless as his..." He snapped his neck towards me. "You just couldn't keep your promise, could you?" He questioned. "You just couldn't stay away from Kisshu, could you?!" He spat at me. I was shocked, Pai had never spoken this harshly to me before. Not even when we were in battle, but it was what he did next that took me by shock.

Without warning, Pai dove on me, pinning me to the bed. He kicked Kisshu's pale, limp body off of the mattress. I watched as the red-stained alien slid down the sheets, onto the floor. I struggled under the aliens weight, but even my strongest efforts weren't enough. I was still weak from loosing blood.

His normally emotionless face was now covered by a devilish grin. "It isn't nice to break promises." His voice was slow and seductive as he leaned his head down to whisper into my ear." Is it, Kenoko-Chan?" I felt his hot breath on my neck, it sent chills down my spine. I didn't like this feeling. It hurt.

I felt his lips trail up my jaw line, to my chin where he laid a series of kisses up my chin until he reached my lips. He placed a soft but harsh kiss on me, but I couldn't do anything. I was frozen in place from shock. I didn't like this, but at the same time it wasn't like I didn't like it. I felt like I was betraying Kisshu... I think that was that part I didn't like.

My thoughts were broken by Pai, who was prodding his tongue at my lips, asking for entry which I didn't allow. I think he got annoyed after a awhile, because he forced his tongue into my mouth. I had an Idea.

I bit down, full force, onto his tongue. He let out a yelp and quickly pulled away. His face showed he was pissed, but that was also part of the plan. "How in the hell could you do that!" I spat at him, making sure the disgust was shown clear in my voice.

An evil - and extremely terrifying- smirk appeared of the violet-head's face, showing he was clearly amused by my actions. "Why are you so upset? You knew the consequences, yet you still want me to show pity when you violate what I have told you? When you break your promises?"

"What the fuck do you mean promises? I've never promised you anything!" I yelled back.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" He spat.

"I'm a little old for 'play', aren't I?" I responded.

"So, you're saying you don't remember when we talked? After the battle with Deep Blue-sama? You promised me that you would stay away from kisshu, did you not?"

I took a moment, but the memories then came back in a rush.

_**Flashback **_

_I had wandered away from the group, in an attempt to clear my head. Too much had happened that day. To much sadness and death._ _As I was trailing through the near-by forest, I began to feel as though someone was watching me, by I pushed the thought aside. It was most likely my own imagination getting the better of me._

_As I progressed farther into the vast green space, the feeling only continued, becoming more powerful as my walk carried on. I peered up into the now semi-darkened sky and exhaled, nothing was there. "OI!" I heard someone shout from behind me. Whipping around, I was met with one of the aliens I had just fought. Pai, to be more exact. _

_"W-what do you want?!" I stammered on my words. _

_He took a few steps towards me, I took twice as many back. "Kisshu's fine, thanks for asking." His voice was the emotionless mono tone I was use to. " But, " He began, "he did die because of you. He betrayed our leader, because of you. He was hurt countless times because of you." I tried to back away farther, but my back hit into a tree. I had no where else to go. Peering up, I noticed it was the large Sakura tree that Ayoama-kun had shown me in episode 12. _**_(Sorry had to:/)_** _"And if for some reason we ever do come back, I don't want you anywhere near my brother. He's been through enough! You understand?" I nodded nervously. "Good." He jumped into the air, but right as he disappeared into the air I heard his voice echo through out the air once more. "Make sure to keep that promise, or else."_

**_End of flashback_**

"You see? This is what happens when you don't keep your promises!" He had the voice of a mad man now. But I didn't have a chance to see his face because before I knew it, my vision was blank and my head was throbbing.

**Hey I know this chapter is way over due and defiantly WAYYYY to short, but I hope you all decide to comment anyway! Love you all! Oh, yeah! And I won't post tomorrow or anytime this weekend because I won't have time cause it's my birthday! Anyway, love ya'll bye!**


	12. DISCONTINUE

**Hey guys! For a few of you, this may be sad news, but I think I'm going to discontinue this fanfiction. I just don't know where I'm heading with this. I think I will just make a couple really long chapters and an epilogue and then quit with this one. I don't know if I'm going to continue Kishigo, because I have found other ships I want to write about. But I will make a couple more fanfics if you guys want me to. So, comment if you want me to write those last few chapters, and if you want to ask me anything, just comment below and I will respond or you can PM me. I love you guys! ~Maka**


	13. New begginings

**Here is the first of the last few chapters, enjoy**!

_** Ichigo's POV**_

I expected to feel the weight of the aliens body on mine, but never did. Instead, I heard a pained scream, too deep to be Kisshu's. My eyes shot open, reviling a quite unexpected sight. Kisshu was weakly towering over a limp Pai. A syringe lay laziy between the index finger and thumb of the green haired alien. At least, it use to be green. His soft hair was now matted and spotted by dark red blood stains as well as dirt. His once soft features were burned with rage and blotchy. His cloths were torn and his figure had become much more...nimble. How long was I out?

**(I couldn't find a way to fit this into the story, but what Kisshu did was inject the air-filled syringe into the artery connected to Pai's brain. This would form a circular bubble-like formation in the center of Pai's head, while also killing him off. For those of you who actually give a crap about what I'm talking about, I will put the rest of the actual info on this below the authors note!)**

Kisshu turned his attention to me once Pai had not moved for a short while, his features instantly lightened. "Ichigo..." His voice was slow and raspy, almost as if he were in a desert for weeks without water. His voice was also happy, though. I couldn't repress the urge to run to him.

I brought myself up with so much force that the thin chains that held me to the bed snapped like twigs.I dashed over to Kisshu, pulling him into my arms and burring my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling our bodys' closer 'till there was no space in between us. On any other occasion I would have pushed him away and called him a perv, but I couldn't do that this time. I needed to know what happened. I needed to try and comfort him. But that wasn't all I felt. I felt...content... I felt like I belonged in his arms... "What happened to you?!" I sobbed into his shirt.

He was silent for a moment, so I pulled away. I starred into his golden eyes with my own which were, by now, were puffy and red from my crying. "Answer me!" I demanded. -He gave a loud,sad sigh before he answered me. "You," He answered simply.

Shocked, I backed away. "W-what? What do you-" My choked voice was cut off by Kisshu, who had pushed his lips against mine. The small feelings that had passed through me before were nothing compared to this. This sensation that passed through me felt amazing. It felt right.

Without my knowledge, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling our bodies closer. His hands left their place under my chin and planted themselves on my we parted, we looked into each others eyes and just stood there, entwined in each other.

Kisshu's next words caught me off guard, " Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" I responded.

"I love you."

**Okay, so I'm planning on one or two more short chapters then the ****epilogue. Make sure to review!**

**And if you we interested on the Pai thing, here it is:**

**(I got this off of Yahoo Answers so I will post the question too)**

**Question: Why does injecting air into your veins kill you?**

**Answer:This is sort of a myth, with some exceptions. I remember as a kid hearing that a single bubble of air would kill you. This is simply not the case. A small bubble in your vein is not harmful. Now if you send a large bubble of air back to your heart, you create an air embolism. Air takes up space and in an enclosed area, like a blood vessel it can get lodged and can prevent blood getting past it. Even then it may not kill you, but it could cause an infarct (lack of blood/O2 supply causing cellular death)**


	14. Last Day

******Hey everyone! Here is the second to last chapter! You guys are lucky that I want to get this horrible story done with...**

**__****Ichigo's POV**

"I love you." The words left his mouth in a slow breath. The words were plain as day, but I couldn't help my sudden shock.

"K-kisshu!" Was all I could manage to get out, thought even that was a loud whisper.

"I remember I would always tell you that when we were young," He said with a small chuckle. "You use to get so mad at me... What ever did happen to that tree fucker?" He asked. He is words were still slow, controlled.

I didn't answer. Everyone always said that he just moved to America, but I knew what had really happened.

Ayoama had moved to Tokyo at a very young age, forced to leave his family. He really had no family. They all were killed, and he saw it all. He watched as as a man dressed in all black came into their house and slaughtered them all. He had a mother, father, little sister, and little brother, his mother was also pregnant with a forth child named Ashley. The baby died as well. Police found Ayoama crying over the small chunks of flesh, which was all the killer had left. They took him away despite his pleas, his cry's for his family. He was only eight at the time. He was transferred from America to Tokyo, and put into a witness protection program, though he was told to call it Foster Care. He was taught to speak Japanese fluently, and was put into my school. He seemed so upset, so...broken. I wanted to fix him.

He had become popular very fast, and I no longer got the chance. In the second semester of seventh grade, I finally brought up the courage to asked him out. He said sure. Much time went past, and I was happy. But shortly after the final battle with the aliens, he had to go. He was told that the killer had been caught, and that he was too move in with his grandparents. He left Tokyo, unwillingly, and went to live with his grandparents in America.

We sent letters back and forth, but they eventually came less often. They stopped. In that short time between then and when my parents died, I took a trip to America. I went to Ayoama's house, no one was there. The door was unlocked. I went in. The scene was horrible. Blood splattered the once pearl white walls. Trails of red danced across the floor. A foul odor lingered through the large house. I followed the trail through a hallway. Up the turing steps. The weak boards creaked under my feet. The trail led to a closed door. The door was white and narrow, several red hand prints stained the door. The door knob was half red, half golden.

I opened the door, trying my best to avoid the sticky mixture splattered around it. The stench was worse the farther up I got. My eyes began to water.

As I got to the top, I saw it. I saw the man. He was hunched over Ayoama's body, slicing his fingers, laughing as he did so. I tried hard to hold back my screams, but my breaths were loud and shaky. He turned to me, and I saw his face. Ryou. His smirk was clear. He enjoyed what he was doing. Discarding his knife and the several chunks scattered around him, he walked to me. He smiled down, looking into my eyes. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" He asked, touching my cheek with one hand. Blood smeared down my face. "He was useless. He could never do anything for you. Can you not see that?" He smiled warmly at me, as if this situation wasn't real. As if he hadn't just killed three people.

I turned, and tried to run. He grabbed my forearm, pulling me back to him. I felt the warm liquid soak into my clothes. "Where do you think you're going?" He hissed in my ear. He shoved me to the wall, pressing his body against mine. "You're all mine."

That was the first time he raped me, but I never told anyone. I think I had forgotten it, but that changed nothing.

"Nothing," I answered Kisshu's question. I wasn't quite ready to let him know. Maybe someday, but not yet. Not while he was in this state, not in this situation. We held each other, standing in comfortable silence.

He didn't question when I pulled away from him. Nor did he question when I pulled his lips against mine.

******Hey everyone! I wanted to have the Epilogue and final chapter separate, so just go onto the next chapter and think of it as a continuation of this chapter. :)**


	15. Epilogue

******Here is the end. I hope you like it.**

******^^Epilogue^^**

_**I**__****__**chigo's POV**_

The rest of that day was history. The past eight years were also history.

I peered out the window at the two girls playing happily in the yard. One with bright pink hair, the other dark red. I felt a smile creep across my lips as arms wrapped around my waist from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder as he watched the happy children play. Our happy children. I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He bent down and kissed my, now round, stomach. We were expecting a boy in March. It was currently January.

When he came back up he kissed me, making sure to not squish my belly.

It was amazing how much easier things had gotten over the years. Kisshu and I started dating, we got married at the age of 20, and our honeymoon resulted in two twin girls. Four years later, I was a stay at home mom. Kisshu made himself look like a human, and now works in mechanics. We never saw Ryou again, as expected, and Pai was sent back to their planet where he was sentenced to death.

Life was much easier for us now, but Kisshu and I are still broken. But we help each other, and we always will; because I love him, and he loves me, and we were meant to be.

******Here's the end! I hope you liked it! Comment what you thought and I will see you on the other side!**

**Also, if you like Homestuck, I am writing a Nepeta X KarKat fic! It's on my profile and it's called Changing Colors. Anyway, love y'all! BYEE**

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and Favorited and followed the story, it meant a lot! Thank you all for all of the wonderful support on this FanFic, it was my first! I want to say thanks to my FFFF for being awesome even when I aced like I was high! **


End file.
